Series 1, Episode 5
The fifth episode of the first series was first broadcast on the 3 July 2005. Guests Rounds Headliners *'B.W.C.B.' – Blair Wins Card Battle **'DM:' Blair Worships Crazy Bush **'JB:' Blair Wants Capelin Beheaded **'RB:' Blair Wins Cha-cha Battle **'HD:' Blair Waves Credibility **'JO:' Boyish Wave Camouflages Bullshit **'HD:' Burn the Witch Cherie Blair **'DM:' Britain Wants Calais Back **'RB:' Blair Wrong, Cards Bad : indicates the use of a large word with an incorrect initial. Between The Lines Hugh Dennis tells us what (Rory Bremner) is really saying. *'RB: '''My fellow Americans *'HD: People of Florida *'RB: '''2 years ago, I declared hostilities in Iraq were over *'HD: 'Unfortunatly no-one told the over side *'RB: 'See, we were proven wrong in Iraq, thay said there was no link between Iraq and Al-Qaeda *'HD: 'There is now *'RB: 'People have to understand, the problem was, essentially our lack of intelligence *'HD: 'People have to understand the problem was essentially my lack of intelligence *'RB: 'See, the problem is people keep putting words in my mouth *'HD: 'Imagine what it would be like if they didn't *'RB: 'But we will stay in Iraq, until the job is done *'HD: 'We will stay in Iraq until the oil is finished Spinning The News If this is the answer, what is the question? ;The Environment *'Answer: Between 19 and 23 *'Question:' By how many feet COULD sea levels rise if global warming causes the ice caps to melt? *'DM: '''Where the postman puts mail for number 27? *'RB: What the percentage of the votes constitutes a great result for the Liberal Democrats? *'JB: '''How much will Wayne Rooney weigh in stone 2 monthes after he retires? *'HD: 'Where are the numbers 20, 21 and 22? *'HD: 'If you're Peter Stringfellow, how old is too old? *'FB: 'How many times would I listen to the Cold Play LP before slipping into a fatal coma? *'JO: 'How many people actually care about the environment? ;Scandal *'Answer: No, No, No *'Question:' What answer did Faria Alam give in 2004 when asked by The Mail on Sunday whether David Davis had flirted with her? *'FB: '''In alphapetical order what are Ian Paisley's 3 favourite words? *'HD: How would the word no sound if you said it once in a cave? *'DM: '''The name of a new musical based on the life of John Lesley? *'JB: 'Prince Charles' reaction when he found out the Queen only had a cold? Prime Mininster's Questions ;Headline *"Farmers Want ''Couch Potato Label Banned" ;Roles *'''DÓ: *'RB:' *'DM:' One of Blair's Labour colleagues on the front bench *'JB:' One of Blair's Labour colleagues on the front bench *'HD:' One of the opposition benchers *'JO:' One of the opposition benchers *'FB:' One of the opposition benchers Scenes We'd Like To See *Bad things to say on stage at Live 8. *What the voices in Prince Charles' head are saying. *Inappropriate things to say on winning Wimbledon. External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes